Love of the Sea
by WordStormRose
Summary: Bucky is a pirate captain and former siren hunter. Liron is a siren. It is only the irony of fate that leads to her recongnizing him as a mate.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

The harsh wind whipped Bucky's hair into his face as he fought with the helm. This was probably one of the worst storms he had ever been in during all his years at sea, and because he was captain, if they died, it would be his fault.

Lightning streaked through the sky, and he saw _something_ off the starboard side, in the water. He squinted, but with the rain and wind and spray, he couldn't tell…

"Steve! Starboard side! What is it?!"

His first mate moved to the side, almost falling several times. "Sirens!" The fear in his voice was unmistakable. "At least ten!"

Bucky's eyes widened, and he tried to steer the ship to port, but then lightning struck much too close to the ship for comfort. "Steve! Give the order to load muskets and shoot at anything moving in the water!"

"Aye Captain!"

He watched as best he could as Steve informed their crew. The deck was a flurry of activity as the order was followed.

The sea grew rougher. They tried to bind up the sails. One of the crew fell from the mast and was lost to the sea.

Bucky turned the wheel back over to Sam and ran down the stairs, throwing his hat and coat into his cabin before joining Steve on the main deck just as a wave crashed over them.

The sirens were closer now, piercing eyes gleaming in the darkness. He shot at one, then started climbing the masts. It rained harder. His hair and clothes were plastered to his skin by the time he reached the sail and started trying to pull the heavy canvas up.

Voices seemed to start to ripple through the air, and he and all those on the mast stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to find the source. One of his crewmembers dove off the mast into the dark water suddenly.

Bucky jolted. "No!"

But he hit anyways, and one of the sirens dipped under the water. A flash of scales took the crewmember away.

Bucky's mouth dropped open before his shoulders drooped. He and the rest of the crew that was on the mast, having been shocked back to reality by the one jumping, tied up the sail and returned to the deck.

The singing grew louder.

He covered his ears. "Cover your ears! Whatever you do, don't listen to it!"

Most obeyed, but a few jumped into the water. The sirens claimed those that did.

"No!"

Suddenly all he could think of was his father's death, eight years before. He had been aboard the Black Heart, his father's ship, as a cabin boy, when sirens struck and drug his father from the side of the ship into the depths while he could only watch.

The sirens sang louder. He kept his ears covered.

Suddenly all the sirens disappeared, and the sea began to calm. Bucky uncovered his ears as Steve walked up to him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Bucky looked over the side of the ship. Everything was clear and calm…he looked at the sky. It was almost night… He turned back to his ship and frowned at the damage. Members of the crew were already trying to fix things up, but they needed repairs badly.

He turned to Steve. "How long do you think it'll take?"

His friend frowned. "We have to get to port. After that…I don't know off the top of my head."

"We can't make it to port with this much damage. I don't want to risk losing this ship."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll have to stay here…"

"Captain! There's a beach there!" One of the crewmen pointed, and Bucky looked.

"Then we'll land there."

Sam guided the ship as close as he could get it, and they dropped anchor.

* * *

Liron watched, hidden in the rocks as the ship dropped lifeboats and the pirates rowed to the beach.

Her eyes landed on the man that she could only assume to be the captain, judging by the actions of the others. He looked…well, the only word she could think of was how some of her pod-sisters described some of their catches; _delicious_. She wanted a closer look. Maybe…maybe she'd keep this one for a while, like a few of her pod-sisters did with their favourites that did not drown. It might be nice to have a pet again…but her last one was an eel, not a Legged, so…

The captain helped his crew with building odd little shelters into which they went and did not come back out of as the sky continued to darken. Liron stayed still and silent.

The captain stood on the beach, and put a hand on the shoulder of one of the others. Their words were too quiet for her to make out, but the taller one, not the captain, pointed toward the rocks near where she hid. The captain looked, and the moonlight showed a frown on his handsome face as he spoke. The other one nodded and replied.

They spoke a little longer, and then the other one disappeared into one of the odd shelters, and the captain grabbed his sword and thunder-rods before climbing into one of the lifeboats and rowing back toward the ship.

Liron dipped under the water just far enough so the captain couldn't see her and followed.

The little boat bumped into the ship, near where Liron hid beneath it, planning how to get him without killing him. He climbed up into the ship; she watched, swishing her tail a little.

The captain disappeared into his cabin, and returned with a necklace hanging from his neck against the strip of chest shown by his unlaced shirt. Liron continued to watch him.

He set the things he had gathered from around the ship down and rested his hands on the railing, looking out over the water, the breeze blowing his hair back.

Liron floated just below the surface, looking up at him. The moon rose, and the way the light hit his face caused her heart to skip a few beats. The other pod-sisters spoke of that happening, and what it meant. It was settled. She was _going_ to get him.

His head turned down, and she let herself sink a little deeper…he was looking right at her. He leaned over the rail. She looked up at him, keeping as still as possible. The longer she gazed upon him, the surer she became that she wanted to keep him.

Suddenly he jolted and grabbed a thunder-rod. She sunk lower rapidly. He pointed it right at her; she stayed as still as possible. He fired twice.

One of his bullets grazed her arm, clouding the dark water with red, and she hissed in pain and swam away.

* * *

Bucky shot a few more times at the retreating shimmer of scales, then gathered up the stuff he had and got back into the lifeboat and returned to shore.

He put the things with the rest of the supplies, then woke up the Steve for the next shift and went to bed.

The next morning, he awoke to an ear-splitting scream…almost like that of a woman.

"Captain!" The crewman on watch called him over from where he was standing by the rocks.

Bucky ran over, and stopped at the sight of a siren…younger than he expected…pinned to the sand by his crewman's sword in her fin.

She looked up at him, eyes full of fear and pain as the water grew steadily redder.

He looked her over. Smooth, scaly blue tail now looking a little purple-ish from the blood in the water, slim, muscular torso from a lifetime of movement, webbed fingers gripping at the rocks frantically as her chest heaved with the force of her breaths. Her face was fair, if a little angular, her hair like the pale gold in his ship's hold flowing to the place where skin turned to scales, hiding most of her from sight. Then his eyes met hers, and his breath stopped for a moment. They were electric, stunning blue like the clearest deepest waters. …such a beautiful thing.

She struggled more and cried out when the crewman twisted his sword in her fin. The water reddened darker.

"Stop. Let her go."

The crewman looked at him, confusion written on his weather-beaten face. "What for? It's just a siren…one of the ones from last night, I'd bet."

"She's just a child. She'll be of no harm to us." Yeah, he knew from the glimpses of flesh he could see beneath her hair that she was definitely not a child, but she _did_ look young. "If she _was_ planning to harm us, she would have done so already. Let her go."

The crewman twisted his sword one more time, making the siren cry out again before yanking it out harshly. The siren curled into a little ball.

The crewman looked at Bucky. "Even the young ones are death."

Bucky grabbed his arm as he walked away. "Just remember sailor, in every bad thing there is always a good one."

He scoffed. "Not with those monsters. Don't be fooled by the pretty body. She's death incarnate. And whatever you do, don't let her kiss _anyone_. Once a human is kissed by a siren, he's hers forever."

"Watch your tongue sailor, or I'll cut it outta ya." He pushed him off, and the crewman gave him a look before heading to the rest of the crew. He looked back at the siren.

She curled up tighter, trying to stem the bleeding with her hands and trying to hide from him at the same time. There was a band of seaweed bound tight around her upper arm, almost like a bandage.

"It's alright, just go on and swim. It'll stop with the help of the salt in the water." He didn't mention the seaweed, thinking it was a kind of bracelet.

She looked up, and her eyes met his again, trapping him whether she knew she was doing it or not. Bucky's eyes widened a little. Her teeth, sharper than a human's but whiter than the seafoam, captured her lower lip, and slowly she uncurled.

He swallowed hard. "Stop."

Her voice was soft, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. "I'm not doing anything."

Bucky's heart fluttered in his chest, but when he blinked the spell was broken. "Go away and never come back. And if you do, I won't stop any of them from harming you." He glared a little before turning and leaving.

He sat next to Steve.

"Why did you let her go, Bucky?"

He shrugged. "She's just a young thing. She'll know now not to mess with humans after what Miles did. I don't think she's a threat."

"Did you see how she was looking at you?"

"It's to be expected of a young siren. During a certain point in their lives, they try to find a mate. Otherwise, they're either too young or they want food."

"How do you know this?"

"You know how."

His friend inclined his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Bucky stayed still, remembering when his father taught him about sirens and their dangers.

Steve rubbed his shoulder. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine. You?"

"Yeah."

Bucky nodded. "Good." He looked out to sea. "We should start repairing the ship."

They both stood.

"You men come to the ship to help repair. The rest of you stay here and guard the supplies."

They did as told. Bucky glanced over where the siren had been. The water was still red, but she was not there. He shook his head a little and went with the men to make what repairs they could.

The ship wasn't in nearly as bad shape as it had seemed in the darkness, and was about halfway done by the time night fell.

Bucky wiped his forehead. "Alright, we're done for the day. You guys go ahead and go back; I need a little time to be alone."

They nodded, and Steve squeezed Bucky's shoulder before leaving. Bucky smiled weakly and watched them go, then sat down heavily with his back to the stairs to the forecastle deck. He closed his eyes, mind wandering…and all he could think about was that blasted siren. What would his father say?! He wished he was there; he wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

He slammed his fist into the wood. "Damned mind!"

He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands, then it jerked up and he ran to the side at the sound of a splash. Perhaps…perhaps it was the siren? Bucky stayed there, waiting to see if she would come back. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but…he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Bucky leaned out over the railing, his shirt gaping open.

The siren's head and shoulders surfaced, her face tilted toward him.

"What are you doing here? You could get killed."

She sounded a little irritated, though her voice still drew him in whether she was doing it on purpose or not. "I didn't know anyone was here. I just wanted to look at the ship."

He relaxed a little. "Oh…well, stay out of sight of them."

"May I come up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure."

She smiled dazzlingly and started scaling the side of the ship, her tail hanging limply.

"Don't you have legs?"

"I can…when I want." A little twist of her tone as her completely bare torso appeared over the rail left the meaning of her sentence _pretty_ obvious.

Bucky looked at her, stepping back. She heaved her tail over the railing, the deep blue scales shimmering in the moonlight.

He swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to keep his mind from wandering. "If you're going to look around, then do so with legs. Otherwise get off."

"As you wish." Her tail shifted and changed to a pair of long, toned legs covered in patches of blue scales. _Everything_ was uncovered, but she didn't seem to care.

The siren stood, surprisingly sure on her feet, and started wandering around the deck, giving him a perfect view in the process. Bucky's mouth went dry as he watched her, and even though he tried as much as he could to look away, his eyes kept straying back to her.

* * *

Liron wandered into the cabin beneath the forecastle deck. Mostly everything was warm-toned, reds and browns with some silver and gold. This wasn't the first ship she had been on, but the last one was…a long time ago.

She found a big black coat and had with a deep crimson feather, and put them on, using the window as a mirror with a melodious giggle. Something dropped from the pocket, and she picked it up with a tilt of her head.

It was a necklace; a black pearl in a silver shell, hung on a chain of the same. Liron held it up to the light, examining it. It was real alright, and one of the rarest kinds.

She ran her fingers over it as she took off the coat and hat, seeing how it looked under the webbing, then held it up to her chest as if she was wearing it. She gazed at it more, then bit her lip and put it back in the coat pocket. As pretty as the necklace was, it felt…off, somehow, like it would be almost disrespectful for her to wear it.

Paper brushed her fingers, and she pulled it out with a soft hum of curiosity. It was an old envelope with a single word on it in flowing script. 'Bucky'. _What's a bucky? Oh…probably a name. My pirate's name?_ She opened it, and frowned instantly as she read the letter inside.

'Dear Bucky, as you know, I just turned 19, and yet I don't feel any different. You know how I love to ramble about what all has happened while you are gone, and say stupid or 'silly things' as you put it. But, this letter is not to ramble or to really say anything to lighten your spirits. Something has happened. Something…really life changing.'

Liron's frown deepened. Something was wrong with whoever wrote that letter; she could feel it.

'To start off, ever since father died, I was sad and actually quite scared. But then you came along and you brought joy back into this lonely house of ours; and even some colour with the gifts you have given us. How I wish each and every day you could just come back and maybe stay home, but I know how you love the sea and to explore, just like Father, but you actually care. Unfortunately, the last time you were here is not like how it is now. Mother's been busy, trying to take on a job for the governor's wife and daughter, and I am always cooped up in the house. Charles died. It seemed like only yesterday he was just a puppy.

'And you're gone and now…now Harry is gone…our courtship ended and I feel as if no-one has a care in the world. Everyone has left me.'

There were some tear-stains on the parchment, smudging the words.

'He took everything away. I ran, but that was my mistake. Bucky, I'm dying. My heart is shattered and I just wish you were here so very badly. But it's not your fault that you're not. So don't think it is when you read the last part of this. I know you said I was strong, but I'm not.'

Liron bit her lip again. Sirens could not cry from sorrow, but…

'Bucky, I love you, you're the only thing that I absolutely love and can hold onto that little bit of hope that you love me too. I'm very sorry of what I'm about to do. By the time you get this, Mother will be in black and alone, and I will finally be home and feel safe, and I will finally get to see Father for the first time, but I will watch over you as you live your life without me, as hard as I know that will be. Also, take this. I don't have any use for it anymore, but hopefully you will, or at least remember me by it. Goodbye Bucky ~ Your sister, Becca.'

Liron bit her lip harder.

'P.S. – I also haven't told you this, but I've been having dreams. But these dreams have been occurring more and more and I believe it will be of use to you. I have a feeling they will occur outside my nighttime mind. One day, you will go through a terrible storm. After you land on a beach, you will find a siren. Now I know what you think of sirens, but please listen. This one is different; she will be glorious in your eyes, she is harmless to you and only wish for _you_. Don't fight her, but don't push her. I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. In every bad thing, there is always a good one. Please be kind to her. She has hair like pale gold and eyes like the clearest deepest ocean.'

Liron's heart stopped, and she dropped the letter, falling to the floor as her tail returned in her shock.

He walked in. "What are you-" He froze.

She looked up at him, and her voice was very soft. "I am sorry."

"You read it?!" He dropped to one knee and grabbed the letter.

"I am sorry."

He…Bucky…held the letter for a moment, before shoving it back into his coat that she had been wearing and put it on himself. "Get. Out."

Her tail turned back to legs, and she stood.

"Go on! Get!" He started to run after her.

Liron tried to run, but she stumbled and fell, hitting the deck hard. Strong, warm, calloused hands took hold of her arms and drug her over to the railing. She didn't fight him, but simply tried to get to her feet. Something on the deck caught on her calf and she cried out in pain as it left a deep gash, blood spurting out onto the wood.

He threw her over the rail and drew his thunder-rod.

She crashed into the water, shifting painfully as the surf around her started to turn red. He shot at her.

"Leave me alone!"

She dove down as deep as she could, knowing the blood trailing behind her may attract sharks. She didn't much care anymore. If the man that she could sense was _supposed_ to be her lifemate woud rather kill her over a letter, then… She swam deeper and deeper, ignoring the growing pain and weakness from loss of blood.

* * *

Bucky started to cry. He sunk down to the deck, shoulders shaking, and shouted at the sky.

"Why Becca, why?!"

There was no answer. He buried his head in his hands, sobbing.

A soft wind arose, playing with his hair. Suddenly the scent of blood was harsh and sharp and so very obvious. Bucky's head rose.

"Oh no."

At least five sharks were circling in the water not too far from the ship, draw by the siren's blood. A small whirlpool started in the centre of the ring of sharks, then reversed, spitting up a pale figure onto the beach, right next to his crew's camp.

When he arrived back, the crew was gathered around the siren, though several feet away. She was deathly pale, and still pleading from both the horrid gash in her tail and several other wounds. It was entirely possible she wasn't breathing, but several crewmen had their pistols out and cocked anyways.

Bucky pointed down one of them. "Don't. She's not going to hurt anybody."

"She's a siren, Captain."

Her tail twitched a little, and they all aimed.

"Stand down! That's an order!"

They obeyed hesitantly.

The siren breathed raggedly, her eyes opening to slits. They landed on him, and her voice was quiet and a little strained. "Leaving me for the sharks or to bleed out not enough for you?" She coughed weakly, blood dripping slowly from her mouth. "Had to make sure I was dead?"

Bucky frowned and looked at his men. "You're dismissed, but I need you." He pointed at Steve.

The siren coughed again and closed her eyes, wheezing a little. "Don't need backup. I'm not going anywhere. Not gonna struggle."

The men returned to the camp, and he and Steve got down to help her. She just laid there. Bucky scooped up some salt water and poured it over her wounds. She flinched weakly, but otherwise didn't react.

He turned to Steve. "Can you do anything?"

He shook his head. "I don't know much about siren biology. It's never been needed."

"Can you try?"

Steve nodded and put his hands on where he guessed her ribs to be, feeling around gently. "Bind the gash on her tail."

Bucky pulled off his shirt and tore it, wrapping it tightly around her wound.

The siren hissed a little when Steve pressed in a certain place, and she coughed again, more blood dripping from between her lips.

"Steve, please hurry."

"I'm trying… she has at least three broken ribs."

"Jsst…jsst shoot me…hurtsss…" The siren's hand twitched toward Steve's leg, near where his pistol was holstered.

He moved. "Now stop, you're going to be fine."

Her eyes opened a little. "Why'd'oo care?" She swallowed, then licked her lips, staining them red with blood. "On th' ship you'd shoot me w'th'out thought."

Bucky frowned. "I'm sorry. I just…got upset. You read something that meant very much to me and it was all I had of…of Becca."

The siren's eyes moved to look at him. "I 'pologized. Twice. 'N nnyway, wasn' tlkn' 'bout that."

"I know, and I'm sorry for getting upset."

"W-was tlkin' 'bout... _'ny_ other time."

He frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Not. 'M siren. You shoot us."

"We don't shoot if they aren't harmful."

She snorted, the coughed hard, her body shaking violently.

"What's happening?" Bucky looked at Steve.

He frowned deeply, then wrapped an arm beneath the siren's shoulders and moved her to a sitting position. Her coughs subsided, but she looked a little paler. She wiped her mouth, smearing her hand-webbing with red.

"Is that better?"

* * *

Liron nodded a little to the blond Legged's question, then stiffened when the captain started to wring out salt water onto her wounds. She held very still as he wiped off the blood surprisingly gently and bound them with strips of his shirt.

She happened to glance at him, and froze. He was _so_ close…if she wasn't afraid for her life she could just lean a little and claim him with a kiss…it would be _so easy_. She looked away.

The blond spoke again. "You'll be sore for a while and might not feel like moving, but I think you'll be fine."

She nodded a little.

The captain spoke. "You can go when you want, then."

Liron looked at him, and their eyes met. Suddenly she _couldn't_ move at all; his eyes held her captive. He frowned, and she bit her lip, oddly scared again. His eyes left hers, and she could breathe again.

"Can you move?"

"I think so."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I can't swim that far right now, I know that."

He rubbed his neck. "You can stay here, I guess. But don't try anything."

"If I do, you or any of your crew will just shoot me." Yeah, she was a little bitter, but mostly just tired.

His frown deepened, and he stood. She couldn't help but flinch, then looked up at him.

"You can stay until you're better. Then you can leave."

She nodded a little, and he rubbed the back of his neck, then walked off. She stayed where she was.

* * *

Bucky waited til he was out of sight before taking the note out again and reading it, tears stinging his eyes. The waves crashed soothingly on the sand. He dropped to his knees.

Something shiny washed up on the beach; a small metal box. He picked it up, confused, and flipped open the latch. Inside was a pendant, with a perfect white pearl in the shape of a heart resting inside a net of silver seaweed.

Bucky's eyes widened, and he lifted it carefully out of the box; it shone in the moonlight. The sturdy chain tangled in his fingers as he turned it over in his hand. He ran his finger over the pearl, then put the pendant back into the box and closed it.

A soft wind rose, and he looked out to sea. Gradually, it started to rain lightly. He looked up at the sky and sighed a little. It started to rain harder, and he got up and made his way back to the camp with the box.

The siren was not where he had left her, so he went to find Steve. "Where's she at?"

"Only place she'd be safe from the crew; your tent."

Bucky raised a brow. " _My_ tent?"

Steve spread his hands in a show of helplessness. "I wasn't going to put her in mine."

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes as he walked to his tent.

The siren was curled up on the ground, covered only by her hair, as far away from his mat as she could be, with legs instead of her tail.

He relaxed. "Hi."

She looked up. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"…in pain."

He nodded and sat on his mat. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes, but I also know I'm not welcome. I promise as soon as I can swim well enough to go home, you'll never have to see me again unless you seek me out." She turned back away from him, hiding her face from sight.

"No, I meant this." He held up the box.

The siren looked. "It's a metal box."

He opened it, and she turned around fully.

"Woah."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's so pretty…"

"Hey!" His voice was sharp.

The siren jolted and instantly scrambled backward, as far away as she could get in the small tent, and curled up as small as physically possible.

He frowned. "What's wrong with you? I'm not going to hurt you. You're not answering my question."

"Well excuse me if I have reason to be afraid for my life around you." Her tone was a little harsh. "I'll have you know I never meant _you_ any harm."

She turned away from him. "And no, I don't know what it is other than an uncommonly pretty necklace."

Bucky set the box down rather roughly. "You know, you just get right under my skin and it's hard _not_ to get up! I never meant you any harm either but you got into my private things!"

"I'm a siren, you're a pirate, you would have meant me harm anyways. I've seen enough of my pod-sisters killed by your kind to know that is how it works."

He groaned and laid back on his mat. "If I meant you harm I wouldn't have stopped my men from killing you!" He blew out the lantern. "Now shut up and get to sleep."

She fell silent. He closed his eyes.

In the morning, Bucky awoke with the sun. He glanced over at the siren, and his heart almost stopped. She looked…some strange combination of peaceful, innocent, and _so, so_ alluring…she was no longer curled up, but rather sprawled out, her hair fanning like a halo about her shoulders. He couldn't help his eyes tracking over her form slowly, but he didn't give in. No matter what; he wouldn't give in.

He left the tent. Oh good; the ship was still there.

Steve came over. "How is she? Still alive?"

"Yeah." He looked at his friend. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Becca. I knew how much she meant to you."

Steve nodded. "I forgive you."

"Did you…want to read it?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "…please."

Bucky smiled sadly as he handed his friend the note. Steve took it carefully and sat down on the sand to read it. Bucky sat next to him.

* * *

When he was done, Steve wiped his eyes hurriedly and handed it back. Bucky's hand gripped his shoulder, and he sighed shakily.

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"It's not your fault."

"It actually is…I wasn't there for her when she needed me."

Steve hugged him. Bucky hugged back.

"You didn't know she needed help."

He looked at Bucky, who was frowning.

"At least…she's in a better place…" He took out a necklace; a shell with a black pearl. "She gave me this in the note." He held it out to Steve with a sigh. "I want you to have it."

Steve's eyes snapped to Bucky's. "Are you sure?"

His friend nodded a little. "She always did like you." He smiled. "She was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."

Steve teared up a little, but took it, fastening the chain around his neck, then hugged Bucky tight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a moment of silence, Steve sighed. Bucky rubbed his back.

"She knew the siren was going to come."

Bucky nodded. "I don't know how."

"Well, I can think of one simple way."

"What?"

"She had foresight."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"What?"

"She had foresight."

"How do you know?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

Bucky nodded, and Steve shrugged.

"You may be right."

"How _else_ would she have known about the siren?"

"Yeah."

Steve smiled a little, then frowned. "She hasn't left your tent. Are you _sure_ she's alive?"

Bucky shrugged. "Dunno."

"I'm gonna check." He stood. "Dugan made breakfast, so you better hurry before it's all gone."

"Okay." Bucky headed toward the main area of the camp.

In Bucky's tent, the siren was curled up on the floor, awake, but staring blankly at the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up, but when she saw it was him, she calmed…mostly.

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

She sat up slowly. "My leg and ribs hurt…but they're better than they were."

"That's good."

She nodded a little.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head.

He nodded. "That's good, you're healing then. I need to check on the wounds though."

The siren nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to unwrap the bandages."

She nodded again.

Steve kneeled down beside her and started unwrapping one near her wrist. She let him, silent, then closed her eyes, some of her tenseness fading as he poured some clean water over the wound. He continued to tend to her, and slowly she relaxed.

Once her wounds were clean, he wrapped them again tightly, discarding the old bandages. He could feel her eyes tracking his movements, but did not let that distract him. He finished quickly.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

She bit her lip. "Is it possible that there may be somewhere else for me to sleep while I finish healing?"

"Like?"

"I…I don't know…" The siren ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't want to waste all this effort you're putting out to heal me by being shot in the middle of the night because I accidentally started humming or something." Her mouth snapped shut, and she looked up at him.

Steve frowned. "You should stay here. Despite how the captain may seem, he's my closest friend and his heart is in the right place. You'd be safer with him than on the beach alone."

The siren nodded slowly, and he offered a smile. She smiled back.

Footsteps sounded; signalling Bucky's approach, and Steve left the tent.

"How is she?"

"She's healing. But if you want anything like what Becca wrote, you're going to have to turn up the charm; a lot. She's afraid you're going to shoot her in her sleep because she started humming."

* * *

Bucky sighed, looking down at the plate in his hands. "I didn't mean to get upset at her." His voice was pitched so only Steve could hear.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. But she doesn't know that, and honestly, I don't think she'd believe you if you told her that. It is a reasonable fear, considering the fact that in most cases, she would have been killed when Miles had her."

"Yeah, I know."

Steve nodded, then left.

Bucky went into the tent and sat on his mat. The siren was curled up against the wall.

He looked at her. "You hungry?"

She looked up slowly. Her stunning eyes landed on the food, and her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip before drawing it between her teeth for a moment.

He held the plate out to her. "Here."

She watched him, silent, then warily reached out and took the plate. Their fingers brushed, and his eyes met hers. Her pupils were a tiny bit more dilated than before, making her eyes look deeper. Her teeth captured her lip again.

He let go of the plate. The siren set it on the ground, her eyes a little glazed and still piercing straight into his. Her teeth released her lip; it was a little redder and looked…quite inviting. He _had_ to look away, or he was going to do something that if his father was still alive would never have forgiven him for.

"Look, I'm truly sorry for overreacting on the ship last night, and I'm doing all I can to make it up to you."

The siren picked up the plate. "Why did you let me live when your crewman had me?"

"Because you weren't causing any harm."

"I was one of the ones in the storm." She started to eat…and not at all in any way mannerly.

"But when you were alone, you did nothing to harm us…why?"

She gave him a Look as she swallowed a piece of fish. "I was outnumbered and had a sword in my fin. I'm not an idiot."

"But before that you must have been alone. Otherwise you would have stayed with your family. Why did you take such a chance?"

The siren paused, a piece of food halfway to her open mouth. She set it down. "What do you know about sirens and their mates, captain?"

He looked at her. "I know enough."

She quirked a brow elegantly. "That doesn't give me a very clear picture, captain. What do you know? Or would you rather me tell you the whole of it?"

His hands threaded together tightly. He really didn't want to talk about it. "My father…taught me."

The siren frowned, then continued eating. Bucky relaxed a little.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was."

He nodded. "Good."

She finished what was on the plate.

"What did you think after reading that note?"

"Several things at once, though they were a bit scattered after you came in."

"Like what?"

The siren set down the plate. "At first it was mostly sorrow. Then a measure of surprise."

Bucky nodded again. "Yeah."

Her tongue darted out to lick some sauce from her finger and where it had dripped on to the webbing that stretched between her middle knuckles. Once it was clean, she lowered her hand and looked at him.

Bucky smiled slightly, and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled back.

Suddenly the air seemed to shift, and the siren's eyes almost glowed. "There's a storm coming. A natural one, not siren-made. Do you and your crew have ways to protect against it?"

"No, why?"

"You're going to need it."

"How bad is it?"

The siren closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little, a soft, thrumming note echoing through the air for a few seconds before she stopped. "Your ship will not be harmed, but these flimsy...whatever they are will be blown away."

"The sails?"

"These." She grabbed the side of the tent. "They will blow away in the wind."

"So what should we do?"

"I do not know. You cannot dive beneath the waves as I would were I whole."

"When will it come?"

"Not certain."

Bucky nodded. The siren curled up again.

"Are you still hungry?"

* * *

"No." Not for food, anyways. But he probably didn't know of the empty feeling that can only be described as hunger when a siren had found her mate but cannot claim him.

"Okay."

Liron made a vague noise, not quite a hum, and rested her chin on her knees.

* * *

Bucky yawned a little, then went out to check on the men. He could see the storm brewing on the horizon. A frown marred his face as he made his way over to Steve.

"Make sure everything is secured."

His friend nodded and rallied up the crew to do so.

"Quickly men! Quickly!"

Rain started to fall. The siren stepped out of his tent, still as naked as she had been the entire time. The wind blew her hair back, baring her further. She did not seem to care.

"You should stay inside!"

She looked at him, the lightning lighting up her eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

"But it's dangerous! You could get killed!"

She laughed, and a thrill shot through him. He wanted to hear her do that again. He wrapped his arms around himself as he started to get cold, but it was more to control himself that anything else.

"Get yourself to safety!"

The siren spread her arms wide and spun, not seeming to hear him.

"I said get to safety!"

She stopped spinning and looked at him. It dawned on him that the storm had done _something_ to her as she simply extended a hand to him. The wind whipped her hair about her body, somehow accentuating the fact that her hair was the only thing covering it.

Bucky stared, unable to move, and then her teeth captured her lip and she smiled. The wind raged about them and slammed into his back, forcing him closer to her or else he'd fall over.

"Stop! I-I can't! I'm sorry!"

Her hand lowered, and something broken flickered in her eyes. She turned toward the waves. Bucky looked down, feeling strangely ashamed. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at his men. Steve made eye contact with him, and then Bucky looked back at the siren.

She was much closer to the water than she had been, and her bandages were gone, all wounds except the one on her calf seemingly healed.

"Please! Just stay in the tent!"

"Why?!"

"Because I want you to be safe!"

Lightning crashed into the sea, lighting up the sky for an instant. Rain fell harder.

Steve's voice sounded distantly. "Bucky! You're gonna have to grab her!"

Bucky took hold of the siren and pulled her to his tent.

She didn't resist, but when they were inside, she backed up against the wall, her eyes wide. Whatever the storm had done to her was fading, and now she just looked scared.

* * *

Oh…he didn't look angry. Just serious.

"Now _stay_ here. It isn't safe."

Liron nodded silent, her fear fading.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He left the tent.

"Steve! Come help me!"

The tent started to tighten. Liron sat silently.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

The captain returned, securing the door-flap behind him.

He sat with a sigh, pushing his hair back.

The inside of the tent was dark, and now that the door-flap was shut, it felt very…close. The air seemed tinged with sparks, and not only from the lightning outside.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Her eyes met his, and she was trapped again.

She forced herself to stay still, even though everything inside her was urging her to claim him _right now_.

His Adam's apple bobbed, and his gaze broke away from hers. Her eyes trailed down what of him she could see, and she shifted to sit on her knees.

"I am sorry."

He looked at her.

Liron avoided looking in his eyes so she could focus. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For being something you hate."

His beautiful eyes were wide. "I don't…" He pursed his perfect lips. "It's not your fault you were made to be a siren."

"But that seems to be the only thing keeping you from letting yourself be my mate."

His lips turned down in a frown. "Look, I've had…a dealing with your kind, and it has turned my life around."

Liron listened.

"…one of your kind killed my father."

She bit her lip. He began to talk, telling her how his father had been a siren hunter, and had passed that mantle onto him, teaching him since he could walk.

There came a point where Liron realised he forgot that he was talking _to a siren_ , and she went very, very still as he started describing things that made her heart stop. He said something, but she couldn't hear him for the blood rushing in her ears. She couldn't get breath…

"What?"

Her eyes snapped to his, and her voice was quiet. "I don't want you to be my mate. Not anymore." She started to shake. "Let me go…please, let me go!"

"Hey, stop, I'm not going to hurt you." He moved to put his hands on her arms, and she flinched, staring at them.

"We only kill to eat, did you know that, hunter? Not for...trophies. I don't-I don't want to make your next trophy...please let me go."

Liron's eyes darted to the door-flap of the tent as she calculated the risk of trying to run with her wounded leg through the storm; how far she could get before…

"Would you stop; I don't hunt sirens. I only hurt or kill them if they try hurting me."

The irritation in his voice only made it worse, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. His words faded to just white noise, and she started to move without realising it, scooting slowly toward the door of the tent. A large hand closed about her arm.

Liron froze, then forced herself to relax and close her eyes, resignation written on her face. "Please make it quick."

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you listen?"

"I don't believe you. You've killed so many of my sisters, what makes me any different?"

"Because they tried to harm me. I was only trying to protect myself."

"Your father _hunted_ them. And you said he passed that on to you."

"I _did_ hunt them, yes. But when I got my own ship and crew, I stopped. The last time I…I slaughtered them…the _wailing_ …I-I realised what I was doing…taking away their family…just making it worse. That's why I stopped."

She looked at him. He was staring at his hands.

"I have _nothing_ against you or any of your family."

"All sirens are my family, Captain. Especially my pod. They are my sisters. That's how it works. I don't imagine your father cared to learn our culture, and in turn teach it to you."

His beautiful eyes were sorrowful. "Like I said; I don't have anything against any of you…all this time on my ship I've been fighting to stay alive. But there's not really any point. Everyone in my family is dead."

Her eyes met his, but instead of being trapped, she was spurred into motion. She kissed his forehead; not a claim, just a hope. "I can give you a new one…if you want."

The captain leaned back a little. "I…" He looked down. "I thank you, but…I can't."

Liron sat back on her heels. "…I understand."

Well there went her chances. An outright offer refused…

"But…there's no reason we can't be…friends."

She chuckled a little.

"Why are you laughing."

"You know after I'm healed we probably won't meet again, right?"

* * *

Bucky's heart sank a little. She _was_ right, but…he shrugged. "Still. If we ever did, I would be glad to know that there is at least _one_ siren not out to kill me."

The siren smiled a little, and it drew him in. "Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Bucky was helping his crew work on the ship when the siren came out of his tent…completely healed.

She made her way to him, avoiding the crew. "I'm leaving today."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I'm healed." She shrugged, the shirt he lent her for the crew's sake slipping down her shoulder a little. "There's really no reason to stay."

"Oh." His voice was soft. "Before you go, what's your name?"

She gave him back his shirt. "My name is Liron."

The corner of his mouth twitched. Her name was as beautiful as she was as he said it over and over in his head. "Bucky."

The siren…Liron smiled a little. "Farewell, Bucky."

"Farewell."

His heart sank further as she walked away. What if he never saw her again?

"Wait!"

She turned, up to her ankles in the water. He ran over to her, taking off that pearl necklace he had found and had been wearing for the past few days so he wouldn't lose it. He handed it to her.

"Here."

Liron put it around her neck, the pendant hanging perfectly. "Thank you."

Bucky nodded. "Just so you won't forget about me."

He smiled, and her returning smile made his heart stop, though it was small. His eyes focussed on her lips for a moment, before returning to her captivating eyes.

Bucky offered a hand. "See you around, then."

She shook his hand. "Perhaps."

Without much input from his brain, or perhaps with full approval of his brain, he pulled her in by the hand with which he still held her and kissed her. Her breath hitched, but she kissed back instantly.

The kiss was passionate, but much too brief, and Bucky had to force himself to break away and return to the ship. The water splashed little as Liron dove beneath the waves and swum away.

He headed over to Steve. "How's it coming along?"

"We should be able to set sail in maybe two days, but we'll need to pick up supplies as soon as possible. Did you just kiss her?"

Bucky pulled Steve aside. "Yes."

"You know what that means, right?"

He looked down and sighed. "Yes…unfortunately."

Steve crossed his arms. "Then why did you do it?"

Bucky looked back at Steve. "She was so beautiful. She wasn't like the others we've seen. I know sirens are made to be beautiful, but she…she's different."

His friend tilted his head. "Explain."

He sighed a little. "Maybe my sister was right. I've been approached before by sirens, but they were never as captivating as Liron is. That's her name…but…I don't want to leave you or the crew."

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what your father told you about the effects of a siren's kiss, but you're not going to be able to stop until you find her again and that claim she now has on you is finalized. Otherwise you will go mad."

"I know…"

"Just…be careful."

He nodded. Steve sighed.

"I made a mistake, didn't I?"

"I can't say, to be honest. Time will tell."

Now it was Bucky's turn to sigh.

"But be prepared for sleepless nights, especially since your mind might try to 'fix' it by imagining her."

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to regret this."

"Possibly."

"Well, let's get working."

Steve nodded, and they headed back to the ship.

That night, Bucky dreamed of a cave, and of Liron.

When he awoke, it was still dark, and the air felt heavy and wrong. He splashed cold water on his face, but that didn't help much. He stripped off his shirt and splashed the water all over him, but that didn't help either. Also…he had a particular problem…

Bucky grabbed a rag and ran it over his body. It cooled his overheated skin somewhat…but did nothing about his other problem. Right. Idea. He stripped the rest of the way and just dumped the entire basin over his head.

That provided a little bit of relief, but solved nothing. He groaned and put his trousers back on, then headed outside. The wind was cold, and he sighed deeply. That felt better.

His eyes landed on the ocean, and suddenly he felt an urge to just throw himself in and swim to Liron, no matter where she was. His feet carried him to the railing, and his hands curled around it, forcing himself to stop. The urge lessened, but did not leave.

His chest was tight. The ship's helm called to him to steer the ship away from the beach. The crew was all on board anyways, and he could bring in the anchor by himself; of course he could.

Bucky gripped the railing harder and shook his head.

It's not like it would be hard…he could sail the ship himself while the crew was asleep below-decks…and then he would find her sooner…

He slammed his fist against the rail. "Shut up!"

Cannot. He has to find her.

He hit the railing again.

Steve's voice sounded behind him. "Bucky?"

Bucky jumped, whipping his head around, his wet hair slapping his face.

His friend walked over. "You okay?"

Bucky looked back out over the ocean. "I'm going mad."

Steve rubbed his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Voices keep coming into my head, and urges of 'find her'. I have almost no control over myself anymore."

Steve nodded. "That's what happens. Though not usually this soon."

Bucky gripped his hair. "I feel like I can't breathe."

Steve rubbed his back. "I guess we'd better set sail, then."

"No! Please, I can't go to her. Not yet."

"It's only going to get worse."

"I don't want to leave the crew, or the ship."

"I understand. But I don't want to see you suffer."

"Maybe if I just…if I see her and tell her that I can't leave yet, but assure her that I'll come to her after the crew makes it back home."

"You don't know where she is."

"She'll most likely find me. And anyways, how do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I've been in your position before."

Bucky turned, his eyes widening as he stood straighter. "You?"

"Aye." Steve pulled up his shirt and shifted the waistband of his trousers to display a blood-crimson rose made of flame on his hip, almost like a tattoo. "'S how I got this…when we finalized her claim."

Bucky looked at the mark and then back at his face. "'We'?"

"Elaine and I."

"And Elaine was…"

"Is my wife. Half-siren."

"Where is she?"

"With her pod, I imagine, or on the island."

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"How did you and…Elaine meet?"

"She saved my life."

"Tell me?"

Steve leaned on the railing and began his tale.

When he was done, Bucky had questions. "Why did you leave her?"

"I didn't. She went to do her job and I went to do mine."

He nodded. "Does she love you?"

"Yes, very much. And I love her the same."

Bucky smiled. "I'm happy for you, then." His smile faded as he looked at his hands.

Steve gripped his shoulder.

"I guess I'm just afraid…what would my father say, how would the crew feel, and does Liron even love me in that kind of way or does she just want me as a mate."

"She was drawn to you, Buck. I saw it in how she watched you. And you know what the crew thinks."

He frowned. "That's what I mean. She only wants me as a mate and thinks I'm attractive. But that's it."

Steve chuckled. "Not what I meant. You didn't see the look in her eyes. I did."

"What look?"

"Well, when she wasn't half-paralyzed by fear, her eyes were…soft."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it, though I probably could draw it."

"Oh. Okay."

He smiled a little. "But it was good."

Bucky's lips curved up. "I wish I saw it."

"I think she was too afraid to show you. But it wasn't lust."

Bucky looked Steve in the eyes. "You sure?"

He nodded. Bucky smiled slightly, and Steve smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

Suddenly the urge was back, stronger. Bucky gripped his head.

"Make it go away!"

Steve's hands took hold of his shoulders. "Buck. Look at me. It will be okay. She's not going anywhere. You'll see her again soon. It'll finalize soon."

The urge faded a little.

"But why won't it leave me alone until the time?!"

"Because that's how it works."

Bucky let a little whine escape his throat. He wanted to cry…or something. Steve pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. Bucky sighed a little.

"It will be okay."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Bucky leaned back a little, and Steve let go. The sun began to rise.

"We should set sail soon so we can get first wind."

Steve nodded. "We need to resupply, and then…wherever the wind…or you…take us."

Bucky pursed his lips a little. "…Yeah. Let's not wake the crew. They'll only ask questions. You get the sails and I'll get the anchor?"

Steve nodded again and started up the mast.

Bucky stalked over to where the anchor was bound and grabbed the large chain. Something gave him more strength than usual, and it came up easily. He hooked it up and sighed, wiping his forehead.

After a while, Steve came down from the mast again, the sails now unfurled. Bucky took his place at the help and Steve stood at his shoulder. They set sail.

The wind picked up and filled the sails. Bucky tied a rope to the helm so it would stay straight and sat with his back against the wall. Steve pulled something from his pocket and started fiddling with it. Bucky put his head in his hand, rubbing his eyes.

"Headache?"

He looked at Steve. "Kinda."

Steve nodded. "At least those won't get too bad."

Bucky looked at what was in Steve's hands, and he held it up.

"Just a little puzzle. Have to get the rings apart without bending them."

"Where did you get it?"

"A friend made it."

"Oh."

Steve smiled, then went back to fiddling with the rings. He frowned at them, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Got it!" He held up the separated rings in triumph, and Bucky chuckled. "Now to put them back together."

Bucky smiled, and Steve smiled back, then set to work. Bucky watched, and eventually he got the rings back together.

Steve grinned. "You wanna try?"

"Sure." Bucky sat up, and Steve handed the puzzle to him.

He studied the rings. They were intricate, and looked almost impossible to separate. He hummed a little and pulled at them; they just clinked. That occupied him for a while.

"This is impossible."

"It took me a few days, Buck. Don't expect it to be instant." Steve sounded amused.

Bucky kept messing with it, but couldn't get it. He handed it back. "Here, I'll do it later."

Steve nodded and put it back in his pocket. "Should probably correct our course."

"Why?"

"There are rocks ahead."

Bucky moved quickly, tossing the rope off the helm and correcting the ship's angle…it just barely missed the rocks, and he silently thanked God they didn't crash.

A strong current pushed the ship, an a strong wind added to that, but the sea was calm.

"Steve, why don't you go and get everyone up?"

His friend headed below-decks, and Bucky got out the spyglass. He could almost see what looked like Tortuga in the distance.

A day and a half later, they docked, and the members of crew that were not tasked with getting supplies headed to the taverns. Bucky wandered.

A busty woman in a low-cut vivid dress approached him. "Hey handsome…looking for something to do?"

He looked her over, his hat shielding his eyes, and smirked a little. "Sure, I got time."

The woman offered him her hand. "Perhaps somewhere more private?"

He nodded, and she led him to a building and into a room, shutting the door. She smiled at him and started unlacing her corset.

Bucky sat on the bed. The woman sauntered up to him, corset half-undone, and took off his hat, slipped off his boots, then finished unlacing her corset. It fell the ground and she moved to sit on his lap. He put his hands on her waist, but…suddenly that little feeling in the back of his head made itself glaringly obvious. This felt wrong. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't this woman.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't." He gently pushed her away.

She pouted. "What's wrong, handsome?"

"I…I'm with someone else." Bucky grabbed his hat and put it on, then attempted to get his boots on quickly.

The woman huffed and picked up her corset. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"I…I was just trying to forget her."

The woman looked at him. "Then what's the problem?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know."

The woman crossed her arms. "What is she?"

He stood. "Again, I'm sorry."

She scoffed and shook her head, muttering something under her breath as she left. He caught her gently.

"I'm really sorry for wasting your time. Here."

He handed her a pouch of money. She looked at it and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, handsome. Good luck with your woman."

He smiled a little and tipped his hat. "Thank you. Have a good day."

Bucky started to walk away, but the voice of the woman stopped him cold.

"Hey handsome! Look on your sea charts for Pearl Island! You may have some luck!"

He turned. She waved a little, then he blinked and she was gone. Bucky staggered a little and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Bucky jumped.

"You alright, Buck? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He sighed in relief. "I think I just did."

Steve gave him a look. "You do?"

Bucky steered him to the ship and his cabin. "What's Pearl Island?"

Steve blinked. "It's where the mates and non-siren children of sirens live when those that are sailors are not at sea. Where did you hear that name?"

"I was with a prostitute, but before she could undress, something…something in the back of my head told me that I was being wrong; so I told her I'm with someone…somehow she knew I was with Liron. She told me to find Pearl Island on the charts and then just…disappeared."

Steve blinked again. "Huh."

"Aye."

His friend smiled a little.

"What?"

"You'll get to meet Elaine."

Bucky smiled. "Good."

Steve grinned and they began to board with the rest of the crew. "I think you'll like her."

"Maybe."

They set sail, and all was peaceful for a time.

However, the peace did not last, and a shot whistled across the deck, chipping the rail.

Steve jumped up. "Battle stations!"

The crew scurried to their posts.

"Ready the guns!"

They loaded and aimed at the other ship coming alongside them.

"Fire!"

Smoke and thunder roared. The other ship gained a hole in its side, and the battle began.

"Prepare to board!"

The captain of the other ship joined Bucky on the forecastle before he could go over. They drew their swords. The other captain attacked first, but got Bucky's sword to his throat. He raised his pistol. Bucky kicked it and sliced at the other captain's arm. He grunted and stabbed at him.

Bucky groaned as the sword slid into his side, but used the opening to run the other captain through, thus winning the fight.

He looked over the battle…his crew was sorely losing.

"Abandon ship!"

Steve looked up and nodded. Sam was the first to obey the order, though not entirely on his own accord; he was pushed.

Bucky ran into his quarters and grabbed a few most precious items, stuffing them deep into the pockets of his coat in a manner that they would not float loose in the water.

As soon as he left his cabin, he lost his footing as the ship tilted and the mast came down onto the deck. A piece of wreckage slammed into head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Bucky awoke to sun on his back and sand against his face. Waves lapped gently at the lower half of his body.

He groaned and blinked the sand out of his eyes, spitting some out of his mouth as he tried to move his head. Fiery pain shot through his skull and his side, but he kept moving anyways, slowly propping himself up on his arms a little.

A pair of small bare sun-browned feet appeared in his sight, accompanied by a high, reedy, childlike voice. "Are you okay?"

Bucky managed to get onto his knees, and looked up startled when the child spoke. "Where did you come from?"

The child smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I live here!"

Bucky's face scrunched in confusion. "By yourself?"

The child laughed, bell-like. "No, with my papa and sisters and sometimes my mama! And the rest of our land-pod!"

Bucky blinked at the last of the words. Land-pod? He hesitated. "Where am I?"

"The beach."

"I know that, but what's it called?"

"South beach."

"But is this an island or a part of land? And what is the island or land I'm on called?" Bucky's voice rose in frustration.

The child frowned and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Hold your dolphins, mister! I'm getting there."

Bucky sighed. "Then get there faster."

The child started to speak again, but a girl's voice called from over the rocks. "Pietro? Where are you?"

The child turned. "I found a man!"

"No, no, no, don't tell them I'm here." Bucky started to get up.

Pietro gave him a Look. "Why not?"

"Because…"

But he was cut off when the owner of the voice appeared. The little brown-haired girl ran over. "There you are! Papa's looking for you." She looked at Bucky. "You're a pirate."

"How did you know?"

The girl shrugged. "You have the look."

Bucky snorted a little. "Maybe you can answer my question. What is this place called?"

"Pearl Island, for the 'oyster' of rocks around our bay."

Bucky's eyes widened.

The girl tugged on the boy's arm. "Come on, Piet. Papa wants you."

Pietro grumbled, but went. Bucky stood.

The girl looked up at him. "My name's Wanda. You should talk to Papa. He was a pirate once."

Bucky nodded after some thought.

"This way, Mister Pirate." Wanda headed toward the rocks, her faintly-red-scaled bare feet moving lightly over the sand.

She led him along a path to a sprawling, beautiful little city, all marble and mosaic. Bucky's eyes widened.

Wanda smiled. "Papa showed some pictures that Uncle Steven did of other cities, but none were as pretty as home."

"Uncle…Steven?"

"Aye. He's a pirate too."

"He's not by change the one that's married to an Elaine, is he?"

She looked at him. "You know Aunt Elaine?"

"No, but I know Steve."

"…Which one are you?"

"I'm a pirate."

"I know that. Which one are you? Sam or Bucky?"

"Bucky."

Wanda nodded, and led him to a house, pushing aside the beaded curtain that took the place of the door held open by a rock. "Papa! I brought the man Pietro found! It's Uncle Steve's Bucky!"

A sandy-haired man emerged from one of the hallways and offered a hand. "Clint Barton."

"Bucky Barnes."

Clint nodded and turned to the children. "Your mama's home."

They grinned and ran into the other room. "Mama!"

Clint chuckled, then looked at Bucky. "So you're Steve's captain. It's good to meet you finally…he speaks of you well."

Bucky smiled. "That's nice to know."

Clint smiled back. "I imagine you're curious where he is?"

"Yes, is he okay?"

"Aye. He's will Elaine. Where _they_ are, I do not know. They probably do not want bothered."

Bucky nodded.

Clint looked Bucky over. "I don't think Steve would mind if you raided his clothes for something clean. I'll show you where he lives while he's here, if you would like."

Bucky nodded again. "Okay. Do you have any clean rags?"

Clint nodded. "One moment." He disappeared into a hall.

Bucky looked down at his side. Blood was starting to seep through his hand from his wound.

Clint returned, then hurried as his eyes landed on Bucky's hand. "You're wounded."

"It's only minor."

"Not with that amount of blood."

Bucky sighed a little as Clint got out bandages. "Get your shirt off."

He removed it, and the sandy-haired man bandaged his wound tightly.

"You're not going to die, luckily."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Suddenly he grabbed Bucky's chin and looked in his eyes, which widened.

"What are you doing?"

Clint stared a little long, then started to chuckle and clapped Bucky on the back as he stepped back. "Welcome, pod-brother-to-be."

Bucky frowned. "How did you know?"

"You've been claimed. It's in your eyes."

"Oh."

Clint smiled. "It's good to have you."

Bucky jumped a little when something touched his back. Oh…it was just the boy, Pietro. His sister stood a little ways away.

"How did you get that skull on your back?"

Bucky smiled a little. "It's called a tattoo…and I got it done quite a long time ago."

Wanda grinned. "I like it."

"Thank you."

"Is it permanent?"

Bucky shrugged. "So far."

Both children looked at Clint. "Papa, can I have one?"

"When you're older."

They grinned wider.

Clint smiled. "Now go along and play; I need to take your soon-to-be Uncle Bucky to borrow some of Uncle Steve's clothes."

The two headed down to the beach, and Clint let Bucky through the streets to what must be Steve's house, knocking three times.

Steve opened the door in just his trousers, a short woman with a siren's webbed fingers behind him, fiddling with her long brown braid. Steve smiled.

"So you did wash up here. Good." He stepped aside. "Elaine, this is Bucky. Bucky, my wife Elaine."

The brown-haired woman smiled. "Hello, Bucky. Steve told me much about you." Her brow quirked a little as she seemed to study him.

Bucky smiled back. "Hello."

Elaine's eyebrow returned to its normal place. "Liron."

Wha? Oh… _oh_. Bucky frowned and turned to Steve. "Did you tell her?"

His friend shook his head.

Elaine folded her arms. "He didn't have to."

"Oh, my eyes?"

She nodded. "Does she know you're here?"

Clint's voice held a frown. "I haven't seen her, actually, not since she came with the rest of your pod."

Elaine nodded. "I know where she lives."

"Maybe I should go with you?" Bucky was a bit hesitant.

The siren smiled. "I think she would like that. When do you want to go?"

"Now I guess…"

She turned to Steve. "Is that alright with you?"

Steve smiled. "Of course."

Elaine hugged him, laying her head on his chest. "I won't be long. I'm not done with you yet." She planted a little kiss over his heart; he kissed her head.

Steve shivered a little, and then he and his wife shared a long kiss.

Bucky cleared his throat. Steve jumped a little and broke the kiss.

Bucky chuckled. "Wow, Steve, I didn't know you were so romantic."

Steve chuckled and kissed Elaine's hair. "Well, you don't know everything."

Bucky shrugged. "Not my place. So…should we go now?"

Steve nodded, then turned to his wife. "I'll make some food for when you come back, love." He kissed her forehead and headed in.

She smiled after him. "See you later, darling."

Elaine closed the door and nodded at Bucky to follow her. Clint headed home.

He chuckled a bit. "How long have you and Steve been together?"

She smiled. "Several years now. He didn't tell you?"

"He only told me some things, and it was only a few days ago."

The siren seemed surprised.

"I think he was afraid that I wouldn't be his friend if he told me about you."

She looked at him, then at the ground. "Because I'm a siren?"

Bucky nodded. "Aye. I…I don't know if Steve told you, but I used to hunt…sirens and such."

Elaine didn't look up, though she didn't seem angry or afraid either. Just sad. "I don't approve, but I can't blame you, exactly. We 'own' our mates, we sink ships. _I_ sink ships." She looked up. "On purpose."

"I know. That why I used to hunt your kind. But I stopped."

"Why did you stop?"

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "After…after we had killed many of your kind, I saw the results of what I had done…the orphaned children, the now-childless mothers…"

Elaine cringed.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly, studying the dirt. A group of half-siren children ran past, and Bucky smiled a little as he watched them. Elaine waved at the children, then turned her eyes back to the path.

"I've seen Leggeds slaughter their own kind that way."

Bucky frowned, the memory of his sister rising. "Yeah…" A long moment passed, then she shook his head. "Anyway…"

Elaine looked at him, burning anger fading from her eyes. "Yes?"

"Where does Liron live?"

Her lips twitched in an attempt of a smile. "It's not much farther."

She started walking faster, and paused at the crest of a hill, pointing. "That's her house."

It was the same style as the rest of the houses in the city, white marble, columns and arches, elegant and smooth. Bucky smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elaine jogged down the hill, calling Liron's name.

Liron came out onto the porch of the house. Bucky's eyes went wide. She was gorgeous. The silky-looking pale-blue fabric of her skirt slid along her legs with the wind, the silver at her hips and around her top shimmered in the sunlight. Her hair floated about her face, making her eyes capture his all the more. The fine chains strung along the collar of her top called to him to undo them and replace them with his lips and with gentle touches. She looked like a goddess; a gold-and-silver spirit of the ocean that he would gladly and eagerly drown in.

Bucky swallowed a little and forced himself back to reality as she walked out to meet him.

"Hello, captain."

"Hello." He smiled.

She smiled back. "It's been a while."

"Mmhm."

"Thought you'd show up sooner; we learn early what an un-finalized claim does to a man. I would have sought you out...but that likely would have taken even more time."

Bucky started to say something, but changed his mind and closed his mouth.

Liron looked him over. "You're wounded."

He looked down. "I'm okay."

They shared a smile. Liron bit her lip a little, and Bucky stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"Liron."

She looked up at him. "Bucky."

"I have to know…what are your feelings for me?"

"At this point? I'm not completely sure to be honest. To be fair, this is the first time I've had a mate, so I don't think even if...even if you didn't almost kill me I would know much better. What I do know is that you're my mate, and I'm not altogether bothered by that."

He frowned and released her hands. "I'm only just another mate to you then?"

She crossed her arms. "I just said this is the first time I've had a mate. If you're not going to listen, I may as well just leave you with the headaches and the dreams and all the rest."

"If you're forcing me to be with you, then that's not love. I kissed _you_ , remember?"

"I know that. But I won't let us finalize that claim and bind you to me forever if-"

He cut in. "But thing is, I loved you even before you cursed me with those dreams. But if you don't feel the same, then I'm wasting my time living. Because I have no-one else."

"You all but tried to kill me."

Bucky's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I did not! I saved you! And I already apologized from throwing you off my ship."

Her pale-gold hair shifted to display a bullet scar on her neck. "This is from your pistol."

His eyes widened. "I didn't know it was you."

"You looked me right in the eyes."

"But I didn't know at the time!"

Liron shrugged. "I can forgive you for this." She tapped the scar. "Easily."

"How?"

"Prove that this isn't just talk to get rid of the dreams and headaches and the rest."

Bucky thought a little, then made his decision. "Alright…but on one condition."

The goddess of a siren before him quirked a brow.

"We don't do anything intimate until you realize you can love me more than as just some mate."

She smirked slowly, eyes glittering. "Deal."

He nodded.

She offered him her hand. "Careful with my webs; sometimes they stick."

Bucky took her hand; she grabbed his tight and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. He tensed in surprise, but kissed back.

* * *

Liron threaded her other hand in Bucky's hair and pulled him closer, letting herself get a bit intoxicated by his taste. His moan sent a thrill through her, and he wrapped his arms tight around her, running his hands over her back. She captured his lower lip and sucked on it hard, holding back a moan of her own. A siren's power of enchanting voice was not only in singing, after all.

Bucky moaned again, louder, and Liron pulled him closer and deepened the kiss until she had to use the gills hidden behind her ears to breathe at all.

He pulled away first, probably to catch his breath, and she licked her lips as she opened her eyes and locked them with his.

He shook his head, panting. "No, stop, please."

Liron frowned in confusion, then pressed her fingers to her eyes with a sigh. "Well now you know what happens when a siren gets aroused. You taste delicious, by the way."

Bucky sighed. "Can't you act like a normal…siren? Not try to seduce me and all that?"

"That wasn't me trying to seduce you. Me trying to seduce you would be more than a bit different. And 'acting like a normal siren' _would_ be me trying to seduce you."

"Then act the opposite." He sat down.

Liron took her hands away from her face and sat next to him.

The pirate looked down at the grass. "Elaine is a siren. But she and Steve are so happy…That's the kind of love _I'm_ looking for."

She nodded. "I understand. But they had some tension when they first started out too. What they have came with time."

"They did?"

"Yes, though it was more Elaine being afraid to love and Steve being stubborn."

"Oh."

"Aye."

Bucky rubbed his arms a little.

"Cold?"

"Somewhat."

Liron stood and offered him her hand. "Come inside?" She nodded toward her house.

He nodded and took her hand. She pulled him up and led him through the door. The door slid closed behind him.

"Tea?"

"Thanks."

"How do you like it?" She got the stuff out.

"Oh, um…two sugars?"

Liron nodded and absently hummed under her breath as she made the tea.

* * *

Bucky looked around the house. It was small, but open, with no inner walls; just silken curtains dividing the area with her bed from the rest of the house, though at the moment all the curtains were tied back. Everything seemed oddly mismatched, like it was…taken from multiple merchant ships. Huh. It was odd, but slightly calming.

The scent of a strange blend of tea filled the room, and he glanced at his siren host before turning to one of the windows. "You have a nice view."

"Thank you." The voice sounded much closer to him than he had thought she was, and he turned.

She was only a few steps behind him, two cups of tea in her hands.

He took one. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He took a sip…it had an unusual chocolatey taste to it, but he…he liked it. He smiled. "It's good."

Liron smiled back and swallowed a sip of hers. "Thank you."

"Mmhm."

She looked out the window, and the breeze from outside blew the hair off her neck. Bucky smiled.

The siren sighed a little and took a sip of her tea.

"So are you healed up from your wounds?"

"I am. The gash on my calf left a scar, but other than that…back to the same as I was before they happened…physically anyways."

Bucky nodded. "That's good." He sipped his tea.

Liron leaned on the windowsill. "If you wish it, I believe there may be a way to renounce the claim before it is finalized."

He looked at her, confused. "How do you do that?"

"I am not completely sure, but there is most likely someone on this island that knows."

He nodded. She looked at him, smiling sadly just a little.

"The option may be there, should you wish to use it."

Bucky shrugged. "Just depends."

Liron nodded and turned away again, taking another sip of her tea.

He watched her watch the grass. Because of the positioning, he had a good opportunity to look her over, and noticed several things he had not noticed those days on the beach. In addition to the scales on her legs and the webbing between her fingers, there were faint slash-looking marks behind her ears…gills, he assumed, and the subtlest of dorsal spines down the centre of her back. He was absolutely fascinated.

"Liron."

She turned. "Hmm?"

"I do like you, really. You know that, right?"

She quirked a brow. "You don't really know me. Yes, we're bound together and it will drive you mad if you go for long without finalizing the claim, but I for one spent a fair amount of our time on that beach afraid for my life every time you looked at me, even with the mate-draw."

"But why? You knew I promised that I wouldn't hurt you."

"We spent five days together, Bucky. That's it."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, the mate-draw and the claim tend to make things happen faster, but as it stands..." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"If it's anything to you, I liked you even before I kissed you."

Both her brows went up.

Bucky set his teacup down. She put hers on the windowsill.

"But you already said you weren't that interested in love."

"I never said that."

"You never said that outright, but you pretty much did."

She sighed deeply. "Don't stab me."

Liron lunged forward and grabbed his face, pulling him into an intense kiss that made his head spin and through some strange mental connection told him…everything. Yes, he was surprised, but then he fell into the feelings with her and held her head, kissing back. She licked at him, pressing her body against his, and he moaned and pressed back.

Her mouth opened a little, and he opened his, letting her tongue in. She slid it along his, and he moaned and sucked on her tongue. She let out a tiny moan; it resonated in his head, urging him on. His hips moved as if of their own accord, grinding against her as he broke the kiss for air.

Her eyes were closed, and her hand slipped from the sides of his face to his shoulders.

Bucky panted a little, trying to catch his breath. "Say it."

Liron's eyes opened, captivating and darker than normal. "I…I love you."

* * *

Bucky smiled and pulled Liron into a kiss. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt oddly lighter now that she'd said it.

The kiss deepened with more hunger from him, and she couldn't hold back her moan, though she knew if she did it more it would drive him wild and eager. He moaned.

She broke the kiss. "If you want to continue, we have to go somewhere first. It's tradition."

"Oh, alright."

She bit her lip, a little sensitive and swollen from the kisses. "That is…if you want me as your wife."

He nodded. "Of course I want you to be."

She took a slow breath. "Then follow me."

Liron left her house, the sound of Bucky's footsteps following.

She led him to a well-worn dirt path and turned left, taking him through lush grass and a grove of trees to a small inlet of sea by a huge rock formation, the gentle waves lapping at her as she stepped into the water.

"What are we doing here?"

"Trust me Bucky." Liron waded out further. "I hope you're good at holding your breath." She dove under the water.

She led him through a deep tunnelling channel, the walls lined with glowing rocks, then out and up, to an enclosed grotto. She had only been there once before, and it seemed even more beautiful this time than last. The waterfall they surfaced by was shining in the light, the water perfectly clear. The scent of trees and sweet flowers laced the air from the lush spit of land to one side. To the other, the open mouth of the cave gaped invitingly, waiting for them.

Bucky surfaced beside her with a gasp for breath, then hauled himself up onto a rock. Liron climbed up and joined him, coiling her tail around his ankle a little once she sat on his side. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"This is where…I guess you could call them weddings…happen. More specifically, in that cave there." She pointed.

He looked, then turned his gaze back to her. "What do you mean weddings? Why are they called that?"

"They're not, but they _could_ be. Finalizing the claim is what they are."

"Oh. Okay."

They shared another smile, and then Liron slipped off the rock, tail smoothly morphing to legs, and waded through the shallower, chest-high water closer to the cave until she stood inside it, the tiny waves lapping at her toes.

Bucky followed, and she turned to look at him. He looked back.

"You can still back out if you want."

He shook his head.

She nodded a little and offered him a hand. He took it, and she pulled him toward her gently, laying her hand on his chest once he was close enough.

"After this there's no going back. Once we're joined, it's the point of no return."

He nodded. "Okay."

She took a slow breath, then pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back instantly, and she pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around her, and she deepened the kiss. He returned the favour, and she tangled her hands in his hair, accidentally pulling a little. He growled. She pulled his hair again, this time on purpose. He growled again.

Liron licked at Bucky's mouth, and he shivered and licked back. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. He swirled it around hers, and she moaned. He moaned back, then louder when she sucked his lip. Her hips ground against his.

Bucky pulled back a little. "Where do we do this?"

"Here. There's a big patch of soft moss farther in the cave."

He nodded.

She turned and led him to it, keeping physical contact with him the whole time. The tunnel opened up to a wide space with a carpet of plush green, and several convenient surfaces.

"Wow."

Liron smiled a little. "This is the second time I've been in here. First was for a class."

"Class?"

"Learning about how all this works…the claim and such."

"Oh."

They shared a smile, then Liron chewed her lip. And then Bucky was kissing her, the intensity making her knees weak and her eyes roll back into her head. She clung to him, opening her mouth for his tongue. It slipped between her lips and stroked hers, and she moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The sky was grey, but an oddly happy grey as the ship pulled into the Pearl Island port. Elaine surfaced beside the ship, just barely out of sight. Sam stood at the helm, and he waved at her.

She waved back. "Hello Sam! Is Steve with you?!"

"He's up in the crow's nest!"

She pulled herself further out of the water. "Would you get him please?!"

"Just a moment…!"

Sam steered the ship against the dock and some of the other crewmen dropped anchor. He left the helm and climbed partway up the mast.

"Hey Steve! Your wife wants ya!"

Elaine swam out a short way and peered upward, a small hand shielding her eyes from the slight glare. She watched as Steve came down the mast, spotted her, then just dove into the water. After he surfaced, she swum to him happily and hugged him tight, wrapping her crimson tail around him like a friendly snake.

"I missed you."

Her husband hugged back. "I missed you too."

She kissed him lovingly, stroking his hair, and he responded with a smile. Elaine purred softly and deepened the kiss for a moment, then pulled back and nuzzled him. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Steve nuzzled back.

She ran her lips over his ear, whispering, "H-how do you feel about…being a father?"

He shivered a little, then went very still, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Steve…" She met his eyes. "I'm with child."

He blinked a few times, broke into a beaming smile, and kissed her hard. She kissed back just as hard and hugged him tightly, nervousness fading to joy.

Steve pulled back grinning and cupped her face. "I…I…" He kissed her again.

Elaine's hands rested on his chest as she responded gladly.

During short air-breaks, he managed to get out "We…should…tell…everyone."

She melted into his kisses, nearly forgetting to keep them afloat. "Yes…today?"

"Of…course…today…right…now…perhaps."

She caught him in a longer kiss and gently guided his hand to her still-thin abdomen. "Can you feel our baby?"

He smiled against her lips, and she deepened the little brushes to a full on kiss, smiling as she felt their child squirm in her womb. Steve lets out a little bark of joyful laughter.

Elaine smiled brightly. "Did you feel? I hadn't noticed it until about a week ago. I can feel our child!"

Steve nodded. "I did. I did!" He spun them in the water a little…kinda.

She grinned and spun them for him, her powerful tail carrying them easily. He laughed. On the deck of the ship above, the crewmembers that had gathered to see what was going on laughed too.

Elaine looked up, startled, then smiled. Some of the crew threw down ropes for them. She smiled at Steve and game him another big kiss, holding him as she glided toward the ropes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed hold of one of them.

Bucky appeared at the ship's rail. "Oh, hey Elaine."

Her smile did not fade. "Hello Bucky. Liron is on shore somewhere."

He nodded. "Alright."

Steve scooped Elaine into his arms once they were on the deck as her tail turned to legs.

"Couldn't wait to see each other, huh?"

"Nope." Steve raised his voice a little. "And we have an announcement!"

Elaine practically glowed with happiness.

"Well, what is it?" Bucky's brow quirked.

"Elaine is with child!"

Bucky's eyes widened and he broke out in a smile. "That's fantastic!"

Steve beamed. Elaine giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I think the baby is excited too."

Bucky chuckled as the crew started to clap. Elaine blushed and snuggled against her husband, still smiling enough that her cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Well don't just stand there, you should be in your house celebrating!" Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Buck."

Sam clapped Steve's other shoulder. "I'd suggest going for drinks, but that would be bad for the little one."

Elaine chuckled. "I don't drink anyway, so you don't have to worry."

Sam shrugged. Elaine smiled and kissed Steve's cheek.

"I'll go see Liron now." Bucky disembarked, following the rest of the trickle of crew to the dock.

Elaine gently turned Steve's face toward her so she could kiss him.

* * *

Bucky strode through the open door of his home. "Liron, I'm home!"

His wife turned around with a grin, then ran up and kissed him hard. He kissed back, holding her close, and when she pulled away she was grinning.

He smiled. "I missed you."

Her smile softened. "I missed you too. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

She kissed up his neck to his ear lightly. "We're going to have a child."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." She gripped his arms. "You're going to be a father."

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and spun her, giddy with joy as she covered his face with kisses. He kissed back, chuckling happily.

"How far along?"

"How long ago were you here last?"

"About three months."

"That's how far along."

He grinned, and she kissed him again, hugging him tight. He hugged back.

"I should go tell Steve."

Liron nodded and let go. "I'm almost done with dinner."

He nodded and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

He headed out and quickly found his friend.

"Steve!"

Steve turned.

Elaine looked up. "Is something wrong with Liron?"

Bucky stopped and panted a little from his run. "No! Not at all! I'm going to be a father!"

Steve beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed Elaine's head. "I wonder if they'll be born on the same day."

Bucky chuckled. "That would be something."

Elaine smiled, then blinked. "Oh my goodness! I haven't told her yet! I wanted Steve to be the first to know."

"It's okay, I'll go tell her."

"Give her a hug for me."

"I will." He jogged back to his home.

Liron was on the porch, cleaning fish. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Elaine said to give you a hug."

His wife smiled and hugged back. Bucky was unbothered by the fact that she still had fish guts on her hands; he was used to that by now.

"And guess what."

"What?"

"Elaine's pregnant too."

Her eyes went wide and she grinned. "That's fantastic!"

"Mmhm!" He smiled.

* * *

Several months later, Elaine was awakened from her nap by a sharp pain in her belly.

"Steve?" She carefully made her way over to where he sat in the kitchen area. "Steve…I think-"

She cut off abruptly, gasping and clutching at her abdomen. Her husband jumped up and was at her side in a moment. She instinctively held onto him.

"I thought they were just pains, but they're getting worse." She looked up into his eyes, her own wide and fearful.

Steve scooped Elaine into his arms. "I'm taking you to the midwife."

"I-I can walk…" A sharp burst of pain disagreed with her on that.

He kicked the front door open and ran down the path to the midwife's house. She clung to him.

"You'll stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course."

She squeezed his shoulder as another contraction hit.

"We're almost there."

She nodded and chewed her lip.

He knocked at the midwife's door with his foot.

A young woman opened the door. "Oh!"

The midwife called form inside. "Polaris, who is it?"

"It's Elaine, she's about to burst!"

Hurried footsteps sounded. "Polaris! That is not how you talk about a pregnant lass."

Polaris lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

The midwife herded Steve and Elaine inside and rapidly got everything prepared.

Despite Elaine's pain, she still made a face at Polaris. "I'm not that big-ow!"

Steve managed a chuckle, as nervous as he was, but instantly turned mother-hen at Elaine's shout.

She nuzzled him, trying to be reassuring even with her pain.

"Come, hurry."

Steve went over to the midwife, following all of her instructions. Elaine clung to his hand.

"Steve…I'm scared."

He kissed her hand. "It'll be okay, Elaine."

"W-what if I'm not a good mother?"

"You'll do great, trust me."

She gave him a fearful smile and squeezed his hand against the pain.

Some time later, after much pain and a _few_ complications, Elaine held her and Steve's newborn son in her arms. Steve sat beside her, grinning like an idiot.

Elaine grasped her husband's hand and smiled up at him weakly, completely exhausted.

"He-he looks…like a baby monkey…" She giggled softly. "What…should we name him?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Grant."

Confusion tinged her eyes, but she was too tired to ask verbally.

"For your grandfather."

She smiled a little and kissed her son's head lightly, then laid back, her eyes slipping closed. Steve stroked her hair, and she was asleep almost instantly, sweat still glistening on her pale face.

* * *

Liron was filled with joy as she walked beside her husband, their infant son in his arms, to meet up with Steve and Elaine. It had been two weeks since the birth of their son, and two and a half since the birth of Steve and Elaine's.

They met up on a green hill, Erik cooing slightly in Bucky's arms.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good…Grant tried to go swimming the other day, though."

Bucky chuckled. "At two weeks?"

Steve nodded. "He's his mother's son, that is certain."

Bucky chucked again and held up the infant in his arms. "This is Erik."

Steve smiled. "Hello Erik."

Erik gurgled. Bucky smiled and handed him to Liron, then ran a finger over his cheek. He tried to bite it. Bucky chuckled and ran his finger over Erik's hand; he grabbed it. Bucky looked at Steve.

"Erik tries to bite a lot."

"I see that."

Elaine chuckled faintly. She shifted Grant in her arms and tickled him, making him giggle. "Grant is a very rough eater."

Liron made a face. "Erik too."

Bucky snorted, and she turned to give him a Look. "What?"

"It's not funny when a little monkey is chewing on a sensitive area." Elaine brushed her braid away from Grant, who whined at her for taking away his 'toy'.

Steve wrapped his arm around Elaine's shoulders, and she nuzzled him and looked up into his eyes.

Bucky didn't sound offended at all. "I laughed because of the face Liron made."

Liron's Look faded. Elaine leaned on Steve's chest, and Liron turned to her.

"How are you feeling, 'Lainey?"

"Tired." She smiled a little.

Liron nodded.

"You too?"

"Aye."

Bucky's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she leaned on him.

Elaine sat down and held Grant in her lap, letting him hold her finger; Steve sat next to her. Bucky and Liron joined them in the grass, Liron snuggled up to Bucky.

Erik cooed at Grant. Grant waved at him and gurgled. Erik giggled.

Elaine gently lifted Grant and held him closer to Erik, who reached out. Liron picked him up and moved him closer too. Erik cooed when Grant grabbed his hand. Grant giggled and felt Erik's fingers. Erik poked at him. Grant squealed; Erik giggled.

Elaine smiled. "I think they like each other." She blinked quickly.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

Elaine set Grant down near Erik. "Yeah…I had a hard time birthing him…I'm not sure what happened. I was feverish for a while and haven't been able to eat well. I still feel weak."

Liron nodded a little.

Elaine laid down with her head on Steve's lap, still keeping a watchful eye on her son. Liron snuggled closer to Bucky. All was peaceful…until the babies got hungry, that is.


End file.
